


Quit Your Moping

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron knows what's up, Alexandria gossip, Feelings, M/M, Mrs. Neidermyer makes pasta now, Pining, Pouting, Spaghetti, TWDObsessive addresses the Jessick kiss again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot from the Prompt:</p><p>Aaron sits Daryl down and has a come-to-Jesus meeting with him about how he needs to man up and tell Rick how he feels and stop moping because Rick isn’t paying attention to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Your Moping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> So this is a gift for my wonderful Beta-reader, Skarlatha. The prompt was from her even thought she doesn't know it because I am also friends with her partner, Michelle_a_Emerlind so I got free left-over prompts from what Michelle was gifting her. Skari is really spoiled guys. You should know that. We work her to death beta'ing fics... but we also spoil the crap out of her. 
> 
> Also- Since this was a gift, I didn't want to have Skari beta. And I already have Michelle beta'ing something else that's sort of connected to a kind of gift... so I had to call in my top-secret beta-reader, the amazing MaroonCamero. Thank you Maroon!!!! (p.s.- guys, Maroon is working on this fic right now that... OH MY GOD!!! If you aren't already subscribed to her... you should go do it now so you know when she posts it. Also, while you are at it you should make sure you are subscribed to Michelle and Skari. Just a suggestion.

Aaron dumped a heaping pile of spaghetti on Daryl's plate. 

"Your favorite, right?"

Daryl grunted in the affirmative and grabbed his fork, swirling pasta onto it before Aaron even sat back down. 

"Where's your other half?" The hunter asked with his mouth full.

“Doing some cooking thing at Mrs. Neidermyer’s. He’s eating over there tonight.”

Daryl guzzled a beer that he’d been working on and eyed Aaron suspiciously. “You don’t mind that?”

“Mind what?”

“Like... you know. He isn’t here with you. He’s off doing something else. With someone else.”

“Well, first of all… the something else is just learning to make homemade pasta… He’s not like nailing old lady Neidermyer. And second of all, we were out trying to recruit today. So sometimes I’m doing my own thing and he’s doing his. No big deal. World worked that way long before the dead got up.”

Daryl shoveled another fork full of too much spaghetti into his mouth. “I guess,” he muttered.

“Same with you and Rick,” Aaron said as he took a swig of his own beer.

Daryl started choking and reached for his drink. “The hell’s that mean? We ain’t the same thing like you guys.”

“Ok, let’s assume it’s not the same as us-”

“It’s not man. We’re just friends. Well, family. Like brothers.”

“So would you be upset if _your friend_ was over at the Neidermyer house learning how to make you a meal he knows you love?”

Daryl shrugged, pushed away an empty plate and sat back in his chair. “More than friend, I said. Like a brother.”

“That’s not the point here. The point is-”

“I’d kill for him. Die for him. For either of his kids, too. It’s just…. He’s not at Neidermyer’s ok? He’s at Jessie’s. Probably fucking her by now. So next time we’re in thick shit out there, he ain’t gonna have my back anymore like before. He’ll have hers.”

Aaron nodded and finished his meal letting the silence between them swirl around a bit.

“Don’t seem to me you’re the kinda guy that needs anyone to have his back. You can take care of yourself out there,” Aaron said as he put his fork and knife crossways on his empty plate.

Daryl just squinted at Aaron in response.

Aaron took a deep breath. “Daryl, I like you man. You’re a good guy. And I want to see you happy. I see things. I know things. I watched your group for weeks before I met you.”

“So.”

“So I know how you feel about Rick. I see it in your eyes. In the way you move around him. Talk to him. I’m a perceptive guy.”

“Fuck off,” Daryl said without much venom and without making a move to drop the conversation.

“Thing is Daryl, It’s in his eyes too. The way he moves. Looks for you after every word. Moves to you after every conversation with the group.” 

Daryl huffed out a laugh and drank from his nearly empty beer. Aaron jumped up and grabbed two more from the fridge.

“It’s not like I want to fuck him, Aaron. I just don’t… like want him fucking _her_.”

“Daryl, man. There’s only one reason to _not_ want someone fucking someone else.”

The hunter crossed his arms and pouted.

Aaron stood and took their empty plates to the sink. “I think you should say something to him.”

“I came here to eat not to get psychoanalyzed.”

“Well, you’re done eating and you’re still here so the psychoanalysis is a bonus.” Aaron turned back from the sink and leaned against the counter.

“You have been moping around since I’ve met you Daryl. And I think all this shit about you not liking being behind walls and inside houses has very little to do with it. You had Rick to yourself out there. I mean, you had the whole family, but Rick belonged to you guys. And now he’s being stretched too thin. And yes. I heard there was some kissing going on over at the Anderson house. But you know what else I heard?”

Aaron purposely waited, making Daryl ask.

“What?” the hunter grumbled. 

“Jessie told Denise who told Eric who told me that there was no passion in that kiss.”

Daryl kept his scowl and took a guzzle of beer. “Don’t mean _he_ didn’t feel some.”

“And he apologized afterwards,” Aaron finished.

“He apologized?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah. Eric said it was like he knew it had been a bad idea and shit.”

“But Eric wasn’t there…”

“No. But Jessie was and she told Denise and Denise told Eric.”

“But he’s over there now,” Daryl said trying to make it sound not pouty but failing.

Aaron walked over and grabbed him gently by the arm, encouraged him out of the chair and walked him to the window. He pointed through the curtains. “He’s teaching Ron to shoot. Jessie’s with Eric tonight learning about pasta.”

Daryl shrugged. “So what am I supposed to do.”

“Go and tell him how you feel.” 

“I ain’t good with words, man. ‘Sides sounds like you understand how I feel better than I do.”

“You know exactly how you feel. You’ll come up with something. Go do it and start a thing and get laid and be happy because you are really depressing to be out on runs with every day. I can’t take the moping man. I need you laid for _my_ sake." 

Daryl guzzled the rest of his beer and walked to the door. He looked back at Aaron before he turned the knob. “If I say something and he punches me in the face or something I’m beating the shit out of you.”

“I’m not the least bit concerned about that scenario, Daryl. Go. Say something.”

Aaron watched out the kitchen window as Daryl walked over just as Rick was sending Ron back in the house. The leader put a hand on Daryl’s shoulder, a move he made often to pull Daryl to the side. But the hunter didn’t move. Rick talked. Aaron cursed himself for not being able to read lips. And then, in mid-sentence Daryl grabbed Rick’s head and kissed him. Aaron’s jaw hit the floor. “He really isn’t good with words,” he whispered to thin air. 

Aaron watched as he finished the dishes. Rick’s hands wrapped around Daryl’s waist, his body melted into Daryl's and there was passion. There was definitely passion. 

He heard the door open behind him and felt Eric slip arms around his waist as he peeked out the window as well. “Oh my God!” Eric exclaimed quietly against Aaron’s ear. “It’s about damn time. I couldn’t take much more of that moping!”

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Merry Christmas, Skari!!
> 
> (Yeah... I know this is a super early Christmas gift, but we fanfic writers are an impatient people.)


End file.
